Opioid analgesics are sometimes the subject of abuse. Typically, a particular dose of an opioid analgesic is more potent when administered parenterally as compared to the same dose administered orally. Therefore, one popular mode of abuse of oral opioid formulations involves the extraction of the opioid from the dosage form, and the subsequent injection of the opioid (using any “suitable” vehicle for injection) in order to achieve a “high.” Also, some formulations can be tampered with in order to provide the opioid agonist contained therein better available for illicit use. For example, a controlled release opioid agonist formulation can be crushed in order to provide the opioid contained therein available for immediate release upon oral or nasal administration. An opioid formulation can also be abusable by administration of more than the prescribed dose of the drug.
Opioid antagonists have been combined with certain opioid agonists in order to deter the parenteral abuse of opioid agonists. In the prior art, the combination of immediate release pentazocine and naloxone has been utilized in tablets available in the United States, commercially available as Talwin® Nx from Sanofi-Winthrop. Talwin® Nx contains immediate release pentazocine hydrochloride equivalent to 50 mg base and naloxone hydrochloride equivalent to 0.5 mg base. A fixed combination therapy comprising tilidine (50 mg) and naloxone (4 mg) has been available in Germany for the management of pain since 1978 (Valoron®N, Goedecke). A fixed combination of buprenorphine and naloxone was introduced in 1991 in New Zealand (Temgesic®Nx, Reckitt & Colman) for the treatment of pain.
Purdue Pharma EP currently markets sustained-release oxycodone in dosage forms containing 10, 20, 40, and 80 mg oxycodone hydrochloride under the tradename OxyContin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,331; 5,508,042; 5,549,912 and 5,656,295 disclose sustained release oxycodone formulations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,372 and 4,785,000 to Kreek describe methods of treating patients suffering from chronic pain or chronic cough without provoking intestinal dysmotility by administering 1 to 2 dosage units comprising from about 1.5 to about 100 mg of opioid analgesic or antitussive and from about 1 to about 18 mg of an opioid antagonist having little to no systemic antagonist activity when administered orally, from 1 to 5 times daily.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,863 to Palermo et al. describes compositions and methods of preventing abuse of opioid dosage forms.
WO 99/32119 to Kaiko et al. describes compositions and methods of preventing abuse of opioid dosage forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,943 to Crain et al. describes methods of enhancing the analgesic potency of bimodally acting opioid agonists by administering the agonist with an opioid antagonist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,766 to Shaw et al., is related to drugs which are suitable for therapy in the treatment of narcotic drug addiction by oral use, e.g., methadone, formulated to prevent injection abuse through concentration of the active component in aqueous solution by incorporating in a solid dosage or tablet form of such drug an ingestible solid having thickening properties which cause rapid increase in viscosity upon concentration of an aqueous solution thereof.
However, there still exists a need for a safe and effective treatment of pain with opioid analgesic dosage forms which are less subject to abuse than current therapies.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, art incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.